


阿莱城姑娘

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	阿莱城姑娘

三月初，被寒风肆虐了九十八天的城市迎来了它的春天，从阴郁的云朵中降下的愁闷的细雨重新滋润了郊区干裂的土地，再次上升了城市内河的水面。这场雨下得毫无预兆，在所有人沉睡的夜间就开始酝酿水雾，每个人只会惊叹使整座城市干燥了一整个冬季的太阳最终被乌云遮盖，这一场雨终将带来温暖潮湿的海上气流，整个城市将会从漫长的严寒中恢复生机与活力。  
斯摩格回来后生了一场病，电话铃从昨晚开始就响个没完，这个年长的男人实在是太疲倦和虚弱了没办法挨个接听，他坐在电话旁边的椅子上睡着了，半夜三点的时候被惊醒过一次，那时候，雨声就开始连绵不断地回荡在房内。斯摩格给自己倒了一杯水，喝尽之后没脱衣服就倒在床上睡着了，两只粗糙布满伤痕的手挡在胸前，浑身僵硬。隔天醒来的时候，烟雨如罗网一般已经将整个城市笼罩在阴郁的氛围中，这让斯摩格不明白到底是天气影响了他的心情，还是他的心情让这天气显得如此不堪，他早已年过半百，身体不知何时装上了天气感知装置，在潮湿的天气里愈发得酸痛不已。  
斯摩格用放在餐桌旁的那部固定电话打给家庭医生，半个小时后医生匆忙赶来，问了一些很寻常的问题，斯摩格告诉他自己只是受了点寒气，当年从戎时自西伯利亚平原上俯冲而来的狂风都不曾把他吹垮，这下不过是几阵潮湿的小寒风，他只是有点胸闷和头脑发热罢了，熟知斯摩格性格和身体状况的医生没有厉声反驳斯摩格的话，只给他开了一点药。开完药后，医生坐在一旁问斯摩格：“最近头脑里回荡着莫名的舞曲旋律吗，将军。”  
“从没停过……但是我现在已经不因为这件事而困扰了，我想休息，你先回去吧。”  
医生离开的时候关上了门，屋外风雨大作。  
临近十二点的时候，斯摩格终于找回力气下床开始洗漱，他站在镜子面前刷牙，给自己刮胡子，洗脸，他使劲地把手贴在皮肤上搓揉，想让自己看上去精神点，为此他还换上了一套熨过的西装，给自己打了一条灰色的领带，反复地咳嗽清嗓子，最后给头发打了摩丝，喷了淡淡的古龙水。斯摩格朝镜子摆出一个笑脸，克制住自己见到镜子里的逐渐衰老的男人时的沮丧。转身离开洗浴室后，他重新坐在了电话旁边的那张灰褐色皮质坐垫的扶手椅上，这让他的心脏开始剧烈跳动。  
为了放松自己，斯摩格眺望窗外，但他的注意力被疾病和莫名的躁动分散了，仿佛又一次见到了昨日那扇蓝色玻璃窗外温柔的艳阳。他回想起前一天下午的三点十五分，那时候他正站在城市里最高的广播大厦上朝下看，每个人都像一个个孤独的小黑点朝四周散去，半个世纪前，这世上还没有这样的高楼大厦，但人也是如此渺小且微不足道，也许甚于现在。  
一个低沉而富含磁性的声音拉回了斯摩格的注意力，那个坐在他身旁有一双下垂眼的年轻人朝他微笑，指了指他们前面摆放的复杂器械和自己的手表。  
斯摩格的双手有点微微发抖，没想到曾经掌握着整个战争局势的双手此刻居然胆怯了，过去，斯摩格知道成败会分别导致什么结果，但现在，他不仅想不出来，更不敢去思考。但他会就这样放弃吗？不会。斯摩格朝他谨慎地点了点头。这个年轻人有一张知性的脸，他想，但是不管这个男主播让他感觉怎么样，他都会把他原本打算说的东西说出来。  
他们坐在隔音房间里，一面玻璃把他们和调音员隔开。有人在给他们倒数，一转变为零的时候响起了一段旋律，播完了广告，也介绍完了这档节目，做完所有的例行工作后，坐在他旁边的男人展现自己柔和的声线，一边不留痕迹地看着稿件，一边和斯摩格做眼神上的交流。他说话的时候像是在说给除了斯摩格以外的什么人听，当然了，他们在做广播节目。  
“非常高兴大家又在下午的黄金时间里选择收听这档节目，在一开始，我想要听众们在接下来的一个小时内思考为什么这期节目叫做‘阿莱城姑娘’。实际上，在接下来一个小时的特别播出时间中，我们并没有任何讨论这首舞曲的打算，既不会讲述都德的三幕悲剧，也不会讲解比才的传世佳作，在一个小时内我们给的唯一提示就是在节目开始的时候给各位听众放一遍这支曲子。”  
“不过我想也许曲子不是关键，关键是这次我们节目的嘉宾——我希望你们不要太惊讶，因为这位重量级嘉宾的身份，我们的节目显得格外隆重……噢，我多希望我能更镇静点至少把话说清楚（笑声），我本人对今天的来宾充满崇敬之情——我们国家荣耀的中将，斯摩格将军！”  
“将军向我们的听众打个招呼吧。”  
“将军……哈哈，就是对着这儿讲，没错。”  
“你们好。”  
“如果可以的话我想把我现在心情分享给各位听众，看到一个荣誉中将坐在我旁边是何等的荣幸，不过我们就不要浪费时间在我身上了，中将，你今天上节目的目的是什么？”  
“我想要找一个人。”斯摩格看了主播一眼，对方给了他一个含笑的眼神让他继续下去，斯摩格呼吸了一下，眼珠向下转盯着自己交握的双手，他感受到自己说的话被垂在他面前的麦克风和四周的隔音墙壁吸收进去，“我想要找的那个人，身高大约一米八，出生在北海，黑色短发和一双像是野兽的黑色双眼，下面一般都有很重的黑眼圈，他嘴唇的颜色很浅……这个人很喜欢任何一切带毛的事物，平常习惯戴着一顶斑点毛绒帽。这已经是二三十年前的事情了，我不知道他现在什么样。”  
“看来对您来说是一个相当重要的人。”  
“是的，我希望能见他一面。他叫特拉法尔加·罗，是一个普通人。”  
“说说你们之间的故事吧。”  
“噢，是个冬天，三十年前的那场内战暂歇时我在一个被白雪覆盖的城镇遇到他，我见到他的时候，他在雪中瑟瑟发抖……”  
斯摩格在撒谎，他每次撒谎的时候都感觉浑身不适，好像有钉子扎着他的肩膀和脊椎，而这次不像以前为了国家的和平与荣耀，他不会谈泛民族主义，不会谈任何有关战争和和平的事情，他撒的所有谎言都来自他这些年来脑海内不断回放的一段岁月，他从这些谎言中看到了一个畏畏缩缩的自己，一个和普通人一样渴望与久别的人重逢的自己。  
这些谎言真假参半，他们初次见面时特拉法尔加·罗确实被冷得瑟瑟发抖，但他从来都不是一个普通人，而且他们也不是什么美丽的白色小镇遇到的，是监狱，三十年前建在政府楼下的秘密监狱，里面关押的都是疯子和政治犯。那是一个刚刚停雪的夜晚，通往地下室的铁黑色的阶梯和扶手上都结了冰，冷得发脆，要不是斯摩格鞋下厚重的胶底，结冰的地面都可能让他滑摔。直往下走四层才能到最危险的犯人被关押的地方，这里连一丝风都没有，白炽灯因为不稳的电压时明时暗，空气中凝滞着腐臭味和血液的腥味，偶尔的几声叫嚷使这样的地方更加阴森压抑。  
那时候斯摩格还是只是一个上校，他在一个炉火旺盛的小隔间工作到晚上临晨三点，反复摆弄着沙盘，把手下的兵团放在这儿或是那儿，没人能在白天连环的紧急战事轰炸下，还愿意在万籁寂静的夜里听柴火烧裂的声音，斯摩格睡不着，时间漫长得像是又一场战争。他提防可能发生的不可能发生的一切进攻，看着远处连绵的群山，不错过任何一道来自炮火爆炸的光亮。  
从这样的等待中产生的寂静被斯摩格的副手打破了，达斯琪跌跌撞撞地推门而入，上气不接下气地通知正站在落地窗边的斯摩格去－411。她急急忙忙地挥舞着手臂，高声说道：“快和我来，我们抓到了一个敌军的情报员，也许这会成为突破口结束这场两个月的拉锯战。”  
斯摩格皱了皱眉，摆手让达斯琪在前面带路，他疑虑重重，他们现在的对手并非等闲之辈，手下的任何一个人都不像是会被别人在夜里逮着送进监狱的鼠辈。  
“在哪里抓到他的，他叫什么，谁的下属？”斯摩格问，他们的脚步声回响在楼梯间。  
“我们还没有问出来，这个人的身体太虚弱了，我们怎么问他他都只说要见你，总之，上校你还是先去见他吧。”达斯琪说话的速度很快，声音有点颤抖，离开房间后寒气四溢，他们说话的时候呼出一团又一团的寒气。  
斯摩格一向不喜欢建在脚下的监狱，总让他在夜里产生幻觉以为自己听见了刺耳的吼叫和恶毒的咒骂。他们越往下走，光源就越只是来自疲倦的白炽灯泡，斯摩格见到强烈的白色光束下自己呼出的雪茄烟雾中的那些小颗粒，紧张而焦灼的战事让他烟瘾越发严重。  
当他们脚步匆匆地路过一道道被紧闭的牢门的时候，一双双眼睛投来的怨恨扼住他们的喉咙。最后达斯琪在血液还新鲜的一道门前停下，斯摩格透过一根根铁栅栏看到瘫坐在椅子上的一个黑影，有一个士兵把牢房里的电灯打开，斯摩格看清了那个影子，他见过很多鲜血淋漓的尸体，而眼前的这个人，和那些尸体的差别就只在他那双缓慢张合的双眼罢了。他沐浴在血液中，看上去甚至像是从皮肤上渗出来的一样，浑身上下褴褛的衣物遮不住他的身体的大部分，裸露的肌肤在白炽灯的照耀下泛着失血的青色，反射着银光的镣铐将他禁锢在铁椅上。  
斯摩格把雪茄熄了，一只手抚上了这个奄奄一息的人的半张冰凉的脸颊，指尖抵着他脖颈跳动的血管想测试他的心跳，而这个男人有气无力地把脸贴紧他温暖的手掌。斯摩格皱了皱眉间，把手收了回来。斯摩格走上去把身上御寒的外套裹在这个人身上，他好像只剩下反射性的动作，那黑色的双眼撇了撇斯摩格。那双浓黑色的双眼有些发灰，像是沾满了尘埃。  
“他要死了，你们就这样把他铐着？”斯摩格厉声呵斥他身边的下属，“蠢货！让军医过来，把他抬到稍微温暖一点的房里，这里太冷了。”  
最后这个囚犯被转移到了斯摩格办公室侧面的一个小房间内，平常斯摩格就在这里休息，安排他在那里，斯摩格既可以确保他的生命安全，又能保证在他清醒的第一时间得到他想要的情报。  
斯摩格抱着胳膊站在一旁，看他的临时住所是如何被血液染红，这个狭窄的空间是怎样被血腥填充，军医把奄奄一息的人的衣服用剪刀剪开，有些溃烂伤口上分泌的黏液粘住了衣服，就算再怎么小心，受了这样伤的人都在几乎虚脱的情况下疼得蜷缩。花了两个小时把他全身擦了一遍，从血污里拯救出来之后，又花了两个多小时给他的每一个伤口上药，新伤叠在尚未愈合的旧伤上面，不仅有溃烂的伤口，还不乏严寒留下的冻伤。紧绷着神经的军医处理完这一切，得到斯摩格的允许后立刻回去休息了，其他人也早就被这位上校打发走，这里就只有他一个人观察着这个年纪在二十五岁上下的男人。那个男人虚弱地呼吸着，生命被堪堪维系在一根下垂的输液管上。  
刚刚就一直很在意的斯摩格从被褥下面拖出一只苍白无力骨骼分明的手，手背上面是一个巨大的圆状刺青，每根手指还分别刺着death这几个字母，他有些焦躁咬住含在嘴里的烟嘴，脸上的表情从欣喜转换成忧虑，最后全部沉淀为平静，他说：“终于让我找到了，这是堂吉柯德的部下。”  
当他托着那只手的时候，那只手的主人动了动，还没有睁开眼睛，被托起的那只手就虚弱地握住斯摩格，嘴里轻轻地呢喃着一些什么含糊不清的字句，斯摩格把脸凑近，只能感受到青年吐出的温热的气流。  
几天后，特拉法尔加对他说了第一句话，但在特拉法尔加被他们找到之前，声带就毁在了极寒和非人的虐待上，他只能嘶嘶地发声。  
这个囚犯醒来的时候，和在他床旁的斯摩格上校对视了差不多有五分多钟的时间，五分钟的时间才让那双眼睛渐渐对焦，重获了一点生机，看上去不完全像个死尸，他没有问’我在哪儿’，也没有露出惊恐万状的表情。他抬起手，攥着拳头在空中挥动，嘴里发出一些嘶哑的低吟，他发现这样是徒劳之后干脆把嘴闭得严严实实，他每甩动一次手臂，铁链就哗哗作响，苍白的脸上血色尽失。  
“你想做什么？”斯摩格问。  
囚犯朝斯摩格做嘴形，他想要’笔’和’纸’。斯摩格从口袋里掏出来给他，上校看着他颤抖着写下歪歪扭扭的几个字，倒吸了一口凉气。‘请你和我合作。’他继续写下去，’我叫特拉法尔加·罗，是堂吉柯德的部下，我要报复他们。不荒唐，脑子没坏，身上也尽是些好得快的皮外伤，这样写字很费劲，恳求你给我一点时间，我会一一罗列和我合作的好处’。  
虽然在这时候斯摩格已经知道他的姓名，但是他几乎没有叫过他的名字，就算到后来两人消除芥蒂，斯摩格也始终以特拉法尔加这个姓氏称呼他。这个奇特的囚犯一点都没有被囚禁的意识，他的呼吸没有因为紧张而急促，眉间的皱起也完全不是因为压抑的气氛，铁链轻微作响，在他听来就像是风铃随风摇摆，他的眼角微微向下，睫毛向前伸展，虽然说他的双手有点使不上劲，字体潦草但是排列工整，写字的时候除了轻微的摩擦声之外没有一点惹人厌烦的感觉。斯摩格注意到床头的止痛药片，突然意识到这个青年应该得靠镇痛剂才能压住常人无法忍耐的疼痛，但斯摩格没有去打断他，直到他眉间越皱越紧，拿着笔的手也青筋毕露，写到纸张的边缘后他才因为抵挡不住痛苦的侵蚀，寥寥几笔勾画完余下的几个字。  
斯摩格把药递给他，他虚弱却仍然感激地看了一眼斯摩格，这个伤者尽可能快地把药吞了下去，也许再晚一点他就连抬手的力气都没有了。如果不是因为房间太过安静，斯摩格都听不到青年几不可闻的痛苦呻吟，低沉而嘶哑。斯摩格抬头看了一眼那个囚犯，他正紧紧地攥着连着手铐的链条，克制地颤抖着，谨慎地调控着粗重的呼吸，让药劲慢慢上来缓和他的疼痛。  
斯摩格坐在一旁仔细地把他所列出来的每一条都看完，准备告诉这个囚犯他需要和其他人谈谈的时候，发现他的头歪斜在肩膀上，身体瘫软在床垫上，斯摩格走上前举止温和地帮他躺平顺便提他拉上了被子，他临走前让达斯琪上来看着他，要是他清醒了就第一时间通知他。  
斯摩格下楼去通讯室给本部发了一条电报，告诉他们这儿的事态有一点进展，经过考虑之后他将会和一名堂吉柯德的原下属合作，当然是我方占据主导位置。在电报发出的当晚斯摩格就开始行动起来，军方总指挥部收到电报的时候急得焦头烂额，他们非常懊恼当初让斯摩格独守一座城市的决定，连忙派出当时正在斯摩格附近的上将库赞过去阻止他。可库赞还没到，电报就又来了，我军击溃堂吉柯德某一地下分支，敌方死伤尚未统计，我方伤亡为零。  
两天后库赞也发来电报，认为此事可全权交给斯摩格上校一人处理，无须担心，名叫特拉法尔加·罗的情报员可能为我方带来一个新的突破。军方总局无话可说，只让斯摩格多加注意，虽说现今几近黔驴技穷，但小心谨慎才犯不了错。  
特拉法尔加提供的线索没有出错，但也没法保证他不是间谍，特拉法尔加对他仍然被手铐囚禁在斯摩格办公室的行为表示理解，斯摩格告诉他手铐有一段时间不能解开，他的生命被斯摩格握在手中。特拉法尔加告诉斯摩格这样的生活已经比之前的好了很多，他明白如果自己要对堂吉柯德进行报复，就要付出相应的代价，如果只是丧失自由，他能够忍受。  
特拉法尔加一直在用纸笔与斯摩格沟通，有时候他只是给对方画上一个笑脸，后来特拉法尔加会建议斯摩格别睡在沙发上，他们两个人的位置可以调换，上校睡沙发而囚犯睡在他的床上这一点实在是有点奇怪。斯摩格给的解释是你的身体还没好，特拉法尔加觉得斯摩格对他的照顾太过了，甚至在他手腕上囚禁他自由的手铐还让他不能忍受。又过了一段时间，他被允许可以在斯摩格的办公室散步，找点书解闷。身体恢复得差不多之后，他终于能够说话了，那时候正在埋头看文件的斯摩格突然听到一阵嘶哑的咳嗽声，接着是磕磕绊绊的’斯摩格’。那个青年光着脚踩在地板上，手铐之间连着的链子垂了下来，他有些尴尬地看向斯摩格，神情闪烁。  
“谢谢你，斯摩格上校。”  
至今为止，每当斯摩格回想起这个画面，都会思考到底是这个青年身上的哪一部分吸引了他，是那双充满意志的眼睛，还是苍白而瘦削的双手，每次斯摩格在潜意识里小憩的时候，都能感受到那双压抑着火热感情的双手钳着他，那双饱含秘密的眼睛凝视着他，所有呼之欲出的东西都被掩盖在那双紧紧抿着的双唇后面。  
最后那双眼睛转移视线，那双手松开他的手臂，斯摩格陷入柔软的睡眠中，是不是有人曾经说过，不去写作的人唯有通过梦境才能了解自己？  
或许斯摩格从那时（见到特拉法尔加）起就开始不再认真审视过自己，询问过自己，甚至阻隔了自己内心的声音，他做梦，但是醒来的时候，梦中的场景就被炮火轰得彻彻底底。  
时间过得多么迅猛，从来没有一点怜悯之心，这两个月的冬季休战期他们几乎没有得到多少喘息的机会，虽然表面上的战争被调停了，但暗处的争斗却从未停歇过，军火武器粮食物资，甚至连暖气都成了问题，他们的供应商一个接着一个消失，地下仓库里的存货不断地被消耗却来不及补充。  
两个月的冬季休战期马上就要结束了，黑夜还是漫长得让人害怕。斯摩格睡了一觉起来，昏暗的房内似乎被窗外虚弱的光线披了一层薄纱，斯摩格借着这点光亮艰难地分辨出了墙上挂钟显示的时间，六点十三分，另一个呼吸声从房间角落的那张床上传来，平稳而有力，很显然罗的身体已经恢复得差不多了。斯摩格摸出根雪茄切掉尖端，划燃火柴去点燃它，烟雾几乎看不见，好像被他们房顶那块凝结的黑暗吸收了。  
罗带着敌军的情报来这里已经近一个月半了，斯摩格在那间小休息室里又搬来一张床，把会客用的沙发搬了出去。手铐仍然把罗禁锢在一定的范围内，罗从没有表示特别的情绪，这个聪敏而睿智的年轻人从不在不正确的时候闪烁他那让人胆寒的智慧，大多数时候他都坐在一旁安静地待着，不弄出让人厌烦的声响，也没有自以为是地提出一些意见。斯摩格有时候搞不清楚罗的心情，他把他所表露的东西限制在一个很狭窄的范围内，但他在看书的时候大概是愉快的，仿佛书籍为他铸造了一个安全的私人空间，他几乎什么都看，在哪里都能看得起来。  
有一次楼下缺一个铲雪的士兵，刚刚痊愈的罗不知道被哪一个管理者分配下去帮忙，他的脚镣从笨重的裤子下面露出来一段，那时候军部前的雪很厚，他每走一步不仅留下脚印，还会留下链痕。  
到了下午的时候，斯摩格坐在椅子上突然对一个部署的问题犯起了愁，他忘了罗告诉他那里藏有多少敌方的势力，于是他叫了一声罗，但房间里没人应他，斯摩格粗略的找了一下这个地方，发现罗不在。他站在窗边正感到奇怪，窗外正对着的空地上有一个黑色的小点在缓慢地移动，随着他缓慢的移动，一条黑色的路被清扫出来，雪堆在旁边，有几个士兵模样的人正坐在上面休息。  
斯摩格从那身有黑色兜帽的外套认出了那个黑点是罗，他怎么会在哪里？意识到这一点后，斯摩格反而变得犹豫起来，在这个地方往下看，除了远处的森林之外，就只有这一个黑点带了些色彩，他显得那么渺小，力量薄弱，甚至都没办法冲朝他丢雪球的士兵反击。他不应该下去把罗从那些士兵手里带回来，现在国家内乱严重，对一个俘虏表现出偏袒可能对军队不利。  
斯摩格从窗边回到了座位上，脸绷得很紧，咬肌甚至有一点酸痛，他翻开卷轴，又合上它们，拿起笔，又放下笔。他想就算把罗带上来，也不算偏袒，就算他曾经是敌方的情报员，但他现在是我方的重要线索，他可能是结束这场战争的关键，如果他不提供一个安全的环境，可能会唤醒罗的敌视情绪。  
三十分钟后，斯摩格下楼，走出军部，问了几个士兵，在雪堆里找到了罗，罗的嘴唇发青，他的脚铐被一个木桩钉在雪地下的湿润泥土里，斯摩格拔了木桩，把罗带回了温暖的室内。  
罗醒来的时候看到眼前一阵又一阵的烟雾往天花板上升去，杂音很大，还有水流的声音和什么东西的爆裂声，好像房间里有一辆蒸汽火车。他依稀记得有人把他从寒冷的冰窖里救了出来，一阵让人放心的烟味，虽然和记忆深处的气味不同，但和前一段时间的气味吻合。他马上就想到了斯摩格。  
“对不起，”罗挣扎着坐了起来，右手捂着脑袋，那里有点痛，“我好像晕过去了。”  
斯摩格走过来，把热水递给他，他问他要不要抽根雪茄，可以帮助他放松神经。罗有点犹豫，但还是要了一根，他抽雪茄的样子很优雅，指节分明的手指夹着雪茄的样子很好看，长方形的指甲也很好看，像是一件艺术品。吐气的时候他的样子有点忧郁，阳光晒在屋外松树的雪上，光线反射进来，屋内反而显得有些阴暗。  
“添麻烦了，我没想他们会这样。”罗的语气很平淡，不仅像是什么都没发生，而且还像和一个莫不相识的人交谈。  
斯摩格想了想，从桌上拿来地图铺在罗的面前开始和他谈他之前一直在考虑的部署的问题，罗听斯摩格讲完大概之后很快就发现了一处缺漏，他接过笔把上面的数字修改了一下，并向斯摩格提出合理的质疑。他们谈了约一个下午，甚至一起吃了顿晚饭，罗发现斯摩格不像那些傲慢的长官从不听取下属的意见，他虽然会对反对的意见表示不悦，但他在谈论的时候从不把自己置于一个优越的地位。他没有看扁身为囚犯的罗，罗能感受到他在与自己讨论，征求他的意见。  
晚上达斯琪来汇报工作的时候，斯摩格在走廊上让她继续查罗的来历，像他那么聪明的人应该把他的身世藏得严严实实。暖湿的海上气流马上就要提升整个城市的温度，这意味着被冰雪封冻了一整个冬季的号角马上就要吹响。  
尽管整个冬季依靠罗的情报，他们在私下攻破了一些地方势力，但尽是些不入流的分支，斯摩格实在高兴不起来，也难怪他睡眠时间日益减少，越来越依赖尼古丁。自从雪融化的速度越来越快，雪层越来越薄后，空气中就开始弥漫着一股阴冷的金属的气味，其中还混杂着刺鼻的火药味。斯摩格还是没有把握罗的真实身份，罗也从未做出一副积极的姿态准备告诉斯摩格有关他的一切。  
夜晚，斯摩格在一片混沌的暗光中看着对床棉被凸显出来的轮廓，连绵而柔和，手铐的一端从窗缝中连到他藏在被子里的右手腕上，锁链的长度只能让他碰到床尾，避免罗半夜想要刺杀斯摩格。但是罗半夜从来没有醒过，后来斯摩格发现罗即使醒了过来，也只是躺在床上望着天花板，仿佛他的视线透过了水泥层，直望到天空上飞过的避冬的鸟和飘荡的云。  
渐渐的，从斯摩格有时表露出来的对某些行动的犹豫中，罗发现斯摩格对他身份的顾虑，他那么聪明怎么会看不出来，只不过一直逃避这个问题始终没办法真的解决一些什么。于是在一个晴朗的下午，他叫住斯摩格，那时候他正坐在一张椅子上，他问斯摩格有没有听过罗西南迪这个名字，斯摩格否认了，罗沉默了一会儿。  
“他是我的养父，一名卧底……本部有一名将军是他的直属上级，如果你去问一下很快就能知道那个人是谁，他又遭受了什么样的命运，在战争中背叛和杀害都显得那么平常，他的故事你也不一定会有耐心听完……”他继续说，“他死的时候我刚满十三岁，但是我还是留在了那个地狱里，一直到前一阵子时机成熟了才逃了出来。我不想我的命运就这么被决定，所以我可以忍受现在的生活，你可以对我秉持怀疑的态度，但请你一定要明白，我向你提供的信息都是真实的。”  
斯摩格在办公桌后面看向他，站起来朝他走去，坐在他对面的那张长沙发上，青年的那张脸变得苍白，连双唇也是，他注视着他，观察着他，冰凉的空气好像让斯摩格变得迟缓。罗对上斯摩格的双眼，那双瞳孔放大的双眼里的信息量太大，或者一下子暴露了太过强烈与赤裸的感情，斯摩格下意识地移开了视线，等他意识过来后一阵沮丧带来了害怕，他强迫自己迎上罗的注视，但那已经有一道铁栏把那些感情给再次封锁起来了。  
“为什么相信我？”斯摩格问，“明明还有阶位更高的军官。”  
“……”罗看了看手心，表现得有一些犹豫，他注意到了斯摩格瞬间就变得凌厉起来的眼神，叹了一口气坦白道，“因为我的直觉告诉我你很可靠，而且在这几个月来你确实没有让我感到沮丧。再说应该没有人比你更需要这些情报，你别无选择只能冒险一试。”  
“就因为这些？所有人都需要你的情报。”  
“还因为我被你抓到了，上校，你会放我走吗？”罗有些无奈地轻哼了一下。  
斯摩格尝试向他解释那是他的手下抓住的他，不是他，他没有罗说的那么好，他还配不上这位囚犯这样的夸奖，他有些挨不住罗的视线，他的期待一下子变得难以承受起来，你知道，一个一无所有的人对你的期待几乎相当于他生命中的最后一束希望。斯摩格感到头痛，好像自己惹上了什么大麻烦。  
斯摩格解开罗的手铐。“我相信你，所以你也不要辜负我。”斯摩格这么和他说，手铐很有重量，他把它放到了沙发上，俯下身帮他把脚上的镣铐也解开了。那是一个晴朗的下午，阳光从透明干净的窗户直射进来，玻璃上没有雾气，苍白的阳光从窗边延伸到他们的脚下。罗揉了揉手腕，告诉斯摩格他可以轻松地刷牙和看书了。  
冰雪解冻后，马上就要打响第一场战役。  
走廊上响起一声又一声的问早，木质的门被一把推开，坐在火炉旁的罗转头看了过去，像是某种敏感于周遭环境的野兽，干燥的眼睛跟着归来的上校转动，“是好消息吗？”罗问。  
跟在斯摩格身后进来的女长官把皮质披风挂在一旁的衣架上，这件事原本由上校旁边跟着的上士负责。她穿着的高跟鞋在屋内弄出有节奏的声响，看向罗的眼睛冷酷却又透着一股别样的风情，美丽的女人经过鲜血的洗礼变得越发犀利与诱人。  
“是你呀。”这句话是和罗说的，他们见过几次面。罗站起来，斯摩格示意他不必离开，无视了媞娜投来的一个冰冷的眼神，他走到壁炉旁的沙发上坐下，媞娜摇了摇头也坐在那张沙发上，罗则一直在旁边的沙发上看书，纪录些什么，现在他放下纸笔和那本牛皮封面的书，换了一个端正的坐姿，他几乎就是一个军官。  
“休战期要结束了，”斯摩格点上烟，眼里的坚冰在他看向壁炉的时候有些融化了，他习惯性护着火时皱起半张脸，像挨了什么痛似的，斯摩格吐出一口烟雾，“今年春天他们一定会发起总攻，但我们要挡不住攻击了。”  
媞娜没有发表任何言论，她反复拨弄着桌上的一个茶叶的盒子。斯摩格看了她一眼，干脆结束了这个话题开始抽烟，媞娜拿出烟盒取出了一支，她给了罗一根，罗拒绝了，罗把书放在桌上，扶着膝盖站起来，推开门离开了。  
斯摩格找到罗的时候他正坐在一块石头上眺望着远方山脊连成的一条线，有几只大山雀在雪地里觅食，斯摩格往罗的方向走去的时候它们受到惊吓而散开了。  
“特拉法尔加，你在这边做什么？”斯摩格抽烟时候散开的雾气和他呼出的热气混在一起，罗回头看了一眼他，因为雪层散射了光线，所以他皱着眉头，这样子比平常生动了很多。  
“看看风景而已。”  
斯摩格用脚扫出一块空地坐了下去，光线让他也皱起了眉头，他挪了几下身子换了一个舒服的坐姿，他和罗看着同一个方向。  
“这次去本部的时候我顺便调查了一下罗西南迪，他确实是本部派出去的卧底。”  
松软的雪层吸收了一部分的声音，斯摩格的音量被削弱了，并且还带有一种虚弱感。罗没有说话。  
“我还在秘密卷宗中查到他曾经在离这里不远的城镇中居住过一阵子，并且我刚刚确定了那地方的人还记着罗西南迪这个人，他们描述他是一个全身裹在黑色毛皮大衣里还经常摔倒的人，因为他话不多，所以房东了解得也不多……如果你想去那个地方，我可以让人带你过去。”  
罗没有说话，他沉默在这一片纯白的雪地中，穿着黑色夹带一条白色条纹的厚外套。傍晚的时候下雪了，斯摩格带着罗回到了军部，罗抓着自己领口的手在微微发抖，罗看向他的眼神突然染上了挣扎的色彩，并且还变得脆弱起来，罗伸出手抓住斯摩格的手腕，也许他在这时候就已经察觉到了什么，他对斯摩格说：“你可以答应我取得最后的胜利吗？”斯摩格说：“我可以。”罗看着他，接着收回了手。而在那天晚上，斯摩格梦见自己握住了那一双冰雪一般寒冷的手，在罗做出反应之前，马蹄声和马沙哑的叫声就把他给吵醒了。  
“现在还没到一个星期，他怎么这么快就来了？”斯摩格迅速地把衣服穿好，草草洗漱后跑下楼。罗一早就倚在窗边，透过窗户，罗看到那辆在皑皑白雪中飞驰的马车留下一道深深的车辙。  
从中央风尘仆仆赶来的是一名久经沙场的将军，虽然斯摩格很无奈，但也只能把指挥权转交给对方。成为基地长后他做的第一件事情就是把罗赶走，这位眼里容不下沙子的年长的将军认为罗最终会害了他们，假设他想要复仇，这个念头也是愚蠢且不可信的。他的阶位比斯摩格高，斯摩格没有反抗他的能力，他在和那位将军争辩的时候，出于激动砸了一盏落地灯，灯泡破碎的声音让他回过了神。眼前的将军惊恐万状地瞪着他，他立刻明白他和这位有家族军事背景的将军没有办法沟通，所以至少在他把自己降职，把罗处决之前，给罗安排好一个还不算差劲的住所。  
罗没有任何意外地接受了这个事实，隔天下午，斯摩格离开基地带他坐马车，两个人花了十几分钟终于到了城镇里。斯摩格替罗预付了半年的房租，就租在坷垃原来住的地方。那是一件两层小屋的第二层，年近七十的房东大多数时间都去镇上的女儿家住，所以这间房子基本上是闲置的，他的声音已经很低沉微弱，说的话也很含糊了，签完合约之后罗就搬到了房子的二层。  
不知道这么多年后的家居摆设有没有变化，地板是白色的桦木地板，墙纸是很浅的灰色，在床铺正对面有一扇巨大的落地窗，侧面还有一扇利于采光的大窗户，大窗户前是深色的书桌，同样颜色的大书架摆在床的旁边，另一旁是衣柜，主卧连接着一个阳台，阳台上有一盆枯萎的植物，砖瓦间也残留着些黑色的物质。环视了两圈，罗发现床旁的墙壁上有几个香烟的烫痕迹，他走过去忍不住抚摸了一下发黄的黄色圆点。  
斯摩格检查了一下房间，确认它足够安全后便和罗告别了，他对这一切感到抱歉，但罗却告诉能住在这里他很开心，并且希望斯摩格如果有时间的时候可以过来休息一下，倘若能够透露一点军方的信息给他的话那就更好了。可斯摩格却说既然他已经离开了军部，那信息就没办法透露给他。罗仍然邀请他有空多过来坐坐，斯摩格在替他合上门之前点了点头。  
斯摩格没有再去找过罗，在罗离开之前他已经把所有的情报告诉了斯摩格，斯摩格没有理由再去找罗，更何况达斯琪还发现罗实际上是敌方一直隐藏起来的重要干部，这让斯摩格怀疑罗提供的资料的真实性。但罗恳求他相信自己的那些话，甚至那些语调回响在他的耳际，每当他因为怀疑而不采取由罗的情报制定的方法的时候。  
事实证明罗真的没有欺骗他，斯摩格不喜欢假设，不愿意思考那一场没有采取以罗的情报为根据制定的战术的战争，他在如今广播的时候避开了这个话题，编了一个故事套了上去。事实是，在面临一场一触即发的战争的时候，将军一意孤行地否定了斯摩格制定的战术，选择死守这个城镇而非主动攻击，他不相信在山谷里面有一个废弃的基地足以容纳他们半数的军队，斯摩格砸了自己的办公桌，最后只好打起精神来应付叫嚣的敌军。  
他们没有足够多的军队或装备，所以当战线被攻破的时候斯摩格毫不奇怪。将军在吼叫声中被一颗子弹结束了生命，基地在他们双方炮火的交战中被轰掉了大半，斯摩格被埋在雪下，昏迷前感到大地在震颤、怒吼，他的体温没有融化冰雪，而冰雪夺走了他的体温，没有衣物覆盖的皮肤一阵又一阵的刺痛……  
他醒来的时候发现自己躺在一个陌生的地方，傍晚的阳光涂抹在墙上，像面包上融化的黄油，他一时间没搞懂自己身在何处，试着动了一下手指，接着用双臂撑起了自己，他看到正对着床的那面巨大的窗户，以及阳台上的一棵小冬青。房外传来一阵开水煮沸的声音，他看到了一件黑色的及膝大衣，确定这是罗的房间，他的桌上摆着医学类的书籍，连地上都散着很多写着斯摩格不明白的字眼的纸张。  
这里多了一个床头柜，上面放着针筒和几罐用了一半的药瓶。透过窗户，他可以看到隔壁的屋顶上堆着积雪，晾衣房里晒着小孩的衣服。  
“你醒了啊。”罗抱着胳膊靠在门框上，他看着斯摩格，面带笑容，但难免有些阴冷的气息。  
“我怎么在这里？基地怎么样了？”  
“已经被毁了。”罗说，“你在这里等等，我去倒杯水给你。”  
“别开玩笑了！到底发生了什么。”  
罗的动作很快，他把水杯塞给斯摩格，斯摩格犹豫了一会儿，慢慢喝完了，因为太急躁了，让热水把嘴唇烫破了，罗又找了烫伤膏，用食指蘸了一点给斯摩格抹了上去。斯摩格感到很不自在，但还是默默忍受着让他涂完了。  
“你感觉还好吗？”罗坐到桌前的旋转式靠背椅上，他向着斯摩格。  
斯摩格皱了皱眉头：“没死。”  
“那我们就两清了。”罗说，“是我把你从雪里面挖出来带到这的，我知道那个将军只会毁了这里……你应该感谢上帝让我在你停止心跳之前找到你。”  
“我想要知道的是敌方的事！”斯摩格低声打断了罗。  
“基地几乎被毁了，幸好在敌军入侵的时候另外有人赶来击退了敌军，不然城镇就被攻陷了。”罗平淡地说。  
斯摩格问：“是谁？”  
“媞娜，只能说看来她也不相信那名将军。”罗从桌上抽出一封信递给斯摩格，“她给你留了这封信。”  
斯摩格拆开信封检查了一遍，确定那是媞娜的字迹，信上大致的内容是基地虽然破坏严重，但已经被守住了，让他不要担心，敌军暂时不会侵犯云云，还有一句写在背面的话，她发现斯摩格的时候，罗正用自己的外衣裹着他，并且贴着他的身体传递体温，如果没有罗，就算斯摩格被发现可能也迟了一步，她让罗把他带走，罗说他自己是一个医生，而且敌方可能误以为他已经死了，这样也利于把他暂时藏起来养伤。  
“……”斯摩格咳了一声把信对折放到一旁，“谢谢，没有你的话我可能真的危险了。不过你怎么会在基地附近的。”  
罗背朝着他，正捧着一本书看，他说：“你少问点，多休息，我等等帮你去准备晚饭。”  
罗在准备晚餐的时候在厨房给自己换了药，他解开一层一层的绷带，靠在大理石制的台子上，用旁边的药水给受伤的腹部的左侧上药，他在带斯摩格离开时中的枪。刺激性的药水接触到伤口的时候，他发出难忍的哼声，接着他又缠上了绷带，在这期间克拉松临死前的景象在他的脑海中不断闪烁，最后逐渐变成了身上同样有香烟气味的斯摩格躺在雪地中浑身僵硬的样子，把卫衣卷下来后，表面上的罗毫无异样，他把炖肉端到房间里给斯摩格，接着回到厨房吃饭，之后他洗了盘子，把装换过的绷带的塑料袋和装生活垃圾的塑料袋分好类，丢到了楼下的垃圾桶。晚上他睡在地板上，早晨的时候他则在床上醒来，他抱怨了几声，过去帮斯摩格换药以及绷带。  
在他替斯摩格的上药的时候，总能感受到斯摩格的视线，但他从来没去确认过这名军官是不是真的在看他。  
斯摩格离开的时候，罗没有挽留，他把必要的药膏给了对方，并嘱咐晚上一定要用温水浸泡手脚。虽然他看斯摩格冷淡的反应就知道他绝对不会这么做。就当为了你的军队吧，斯摩格上校，罗调侃道，他看着斯摩格的身影淡在初春消融的冰雪中，一切都变得明媚起来，阳光也越来越温暖，罗需要快点上楼补回这段时间他应得的睡眠。  
为什么已经到了春天，气氛却还是如此压抑？基地正在重修，室内尘土飞扬，斯摩格沿着一条小路往森林的方向走，太阳在他的面前垂到了山脊线上，温暖的红色催促他掉头按着他来时的脚印往回走。他回到基地的时候黑夜就降临了，在白雪和森林的包裹下，光亮使军部成了雾气茫茫的大海上唯一一座灯塔。  
他还有很多事情没有忙完，但他原本办公的地方在这次的进攻中已经被一颗正好落在这里的炮弹炸成了废墟，其他还算完好的房间里都躺满了伤兵，他不得不和达斯琪一起在餐厅写文件，达斯琪不再让斯摩格继续熬夜写报告书，便把他赶了出去，夜里的森林不安全，所以当采购员乘着马车从镇上回来的时候，斯摩格就乘着那辆马车去了城镇。  
在满是脏雪的城镇的道路上闲逛了一阵子的斯摩格去了一家酒吧，要了伏特加，又要了杜松子酒，身体暖了之后，他打算乘马车回去。于是他沿着心中所想的那条路，结果走到了一片住宅区，他走街头看清楚竖在上面的路标后，懊恼地打算掉头往回走，他面对着十字路口的时候，犹豫片刻，又重新沿着原来的道路走到了一栋房里面前，然后顺着房子旁独立的楼梯走到了二楼，他敲开了门，房间里的人让他稍等，门打开之后，罗的身影出现在斯摩格面前，他穿着一件黑色的毛衣，下身是宽松的休闲裤，脚上穿了一双灰色的拖鞋。罗侧过身让斯摩格进来，他替对方倒了一杯水。  
罗把水递给斯摩格的时候说：“外面很冷吗？你的脸被冻红了。”  
“不是很冷，我刚刚去喝酒了。”斯摩格说。  
两个人到了客厅，并不宽敞的客厅侧面有一扇小窗户，屋内的暖气让雾气凝结在玻璃上，斯摩格路过的时候接着反光看见那上面有一颗画出来的爱心，罗发现斯摩格盯着他的窗户看，他有些尴尬地说：“那是克拉先生的标志，他帽子上垂下来的挂饰是心型图案……我觉得这是个可笑的图案。”  
他站过去又画了一个笑脸，对着窗户说：“这也是克拉先生。”  
虽然他对着窗户，但斯摩格还是能通过玻璃的反光模模糊糊地看到他的表情，像是突然找到乐趣的罗画了竖着的三个波浪，好笑地说：“看，这是你。”  
“你知道为什么吗？因为你经常抽烟。”罗调侃道。  
他们通过玻璃的反光对视着，罗露出很罕见的笑容，仿佛这是一件很有趣的事情。他继续画了一根雪茄和一件毛绒外套。  
斯摩格也画了一个歪歪扭扭的圆形图案，他不太满意，因为他的手指比罗的粗而且也没他的灵巧，画出来的东西差了他一大截，但他还是说：“这是你，你手上的纹身。”  
罗笑了起来：“什么？你画得太不像了吧。”  
斯摩格无奈地看了一眼看着那些图案越笑越起劲的青年，罗告诉他克拉曾经也和他这么玩过，真是一个傻游戏。  
罗的手因为在窗户上作画的原因变得冰冷而僵硬，他们一起坐到沙发上暖身子，罗似乎还沉浸在刚刚那个画图游戏的余韵中，他看着天花板的眼睛显得很水润，脸庞变得红润起来。  
两个人坐在沙发上，和平，没有尴尬，几乎很快乐，他们没有交换任何一句话。这么多年后，斯摩格想起这个画面都能记起冰雪在屋檐上融化的声音，他听不到，但想象得到。  
过了很久，也可能只是十分钟，斯摩格开口道：“我很感激你帮我挡住那颗子弹，现在的我还必须站在第一线。”  
罗说：“没什么大不了的，我知道你对军队很重要，毕竟士兵都是你培养起来的，没有你的话没人能指挥得了他们。”  
“我不知道你原来还是一个医生。”  
斯摩格的声音低沉而沙哑，有一种特别的粗糙的质感，就像他总爱抽的雪茄。  
“这不是什么大不了的事情吧。”  
斯摩格的雪茄只剩下一点了，罗把折了很多层的报纸递给斯摩格，斯摩格在上面掐灭了雪茄。   
他想自己本来有很多机会能够发现这点，但他好像对特拉法尔加的事情特别愚钝。他说：“这让我想起来……有一次，你听到有人喊医生在哪里，然后你就像上了发条一样站起来了，虽然你之后很快就坐下了，但你低着头，显得很沮丧。如果你原本是医生的话，就很好解释这样奇怪的举止了。”  
斯摩格再次把烟点上，罗垂下的那双眼睛像是钟的摆锤一样透出幽深的色彩，它转向斯摩格，仿佛在承认他的猜测。  
“我觉得你在好奇我为什么不当医生了。”  
“难免有点。”  
“医学是我的热情所在，只不过有很多比这些更重要的事情。”罗抚摸着毯子上的软毛，一根一根手指像羽扇的骨架，野兽的皮毛在他的抚摸下变得柔软而富有光泽，突然他发出了一声很轻的笑声，像深海挣扎着往上浮的一个气泡，“如果我能活过这场战争，我就开一家私人诊所，或者去哪一间大学里研究疑难杂症或尸体标本。”  
“在力所能及的范围内我会帮你一把，我可以投资你开一家私人诊所，只要你保证不故意把那些人医死。”  
“你怎么会觉得我能干出这种事情？”  
斯摩格挑了挑眉毛：“直觉？”  
“该死的直觉。”罗轻哼了一声，“我小时候经历过这类事，所以我没办法反驳你。那时候我有十岁了，有人给了我一个受了重伤的病人，为了检测我的能力，出于某种迫切的渴望，我想极力证明自己是一个能力非凡的医生，便立刻给他做了手术，用的是我定制版适用于儿童的手术用具，我切开他的腹部，从里面挖出了几颗子弹，我切除了一部分已经坏死的脏器，清除了血块和多余的分泌物，然后缝合了起来。病患伤势严重，我整整做了八个小时的手术，内伤处理完后还必须包扎外伤口，我给他打抗生素和麻醉药，找合适的血型给他输血……总之他最终活了下来，半个月后他复原了，在那天下午就来了个人把他给解决掉了。奇怪的是，我对此没有任何感觉，我已经延迟了他的死亡，做好了我自己的那一部分工作，证明了我自己的能力。虽然现在的我回想起来觉得哪里不对，但，这一切又都没有错。”  
“问题在于，你没有认真对待过生命。”斯摩格在旁边说，他没有坐正让背脊直起来，仍然弓着背像一只成年的鹰类，“你说别人‘给’了你一个人，为此我有理由认为你把人命当做一件商品。可我反而认为你很适合当医生，理智和冷酷两种品质你都拥有。”  
罗扑哧一声笑了出来，随即叹了一口气。  
“我真希望人可以只做自己想做的事情，但事情总是不能顺着你的心意，而且有时候我们也不知道自己真正想要的东西是什么。你是怎么想的呢？”  
罗问这句话的时候显露出了罕见的单纯的求知欲，这样的情绪浮现在如此复杂的一个青年的脸上居然让他显得十分性感，而斯摩格已经忘了自己当时的回答是什么，一句无关紧要的话，几声无关紧要的应答，他没有认真回答过罗的问题，虽然他时常看着青年的眼睛辨别他话语的真或假，他自己发现，仿佛他的身体里有一个硬块，每当特拉法尔加说了些什么要进入他内心的话的时候，那个硬块就会出现，把一切都拒之门外。不需要任何理由。  
在做采访的时候，他闭口不提罗的往事，只讲特拉法尔加陪伴他度过的漫长而残酷的战争岁月，他不仅是一名专业的医生，还是一名难得的陪伴者，国家的秘密对他来说没有价值，但他向斯摩格要了一把枪，击毙了两名游荡在街头巷尾发布不实消息的叛国者。在斯摩格如烟般飘渺的描述中，听众能想象出这样一个线条硬直，没有过多感情流露且面色阴郁的青年，如果换一个背景，换一个讲述人，他八成就是一个怪人，但现在，他在烈火的洗礼下变得神秘迷人起来，好像人类都有迷恋神秘的本能，热线已经被打爆了，很多人说自己认识这么一个神秘的人，他现在的名字叫奥夫拉，叫杰克，叫尼尔，他是书店穿着藏蓝色卫衣的店员，他是危险的高压电线维修工，他是大医院表情冷漠的外科医生，他来自寒冷的北方、炎热的南方、遥远的西方……  
进入夏天后，斯摩格和罗的联系就保持在一个月拜访一次或两次的程度上，深夏，战争越来越频繁，斯摩格甚至要忘记了罗这个人的存在，秋季，他们打了一场整整持续了三个月的战役，最终让斯摩格抓到把柄，他带着信任的小队伍连夜翻过一座山，那天夜里的阴云和山上长满得同人一样高的苇草救了他一命，他突袭了一处隐秘的要塞，这很冒险，但被后世认为是明智的做法，因为这样，他们才有了胜利的基础。而这个基地的情报来源于罗，罗在一开始就告诉斯摩格，但那时候时机还不成熟，现在他们可以一路向前，冒着炮火咽下子弹攻破敌方的大本营。  
冬季第一场雪的到来结束了这场战争，不过这次他们迎来的不是休战期，是胜利，但毕竟只是分战场的胜利，真正的战争还没有结束，可即便如此斯摩格还是能暂时在这个冬季养好自己的伤。他再次见到罗的时候，冬季已经过去了一半，那时候罗像刚刚买了一袋书回来，在玄关堆成了一叠，斯摩格进门的时候撞倒了它们，罗从里间探出头来，斯摩格再次端详着这位已经半年没有见过面的青年，他的下巴上长出了一层很薄的胡须，似乎是故意留出来的山羊胡，他在室内还戴着一顶白色的斑点毛绒帽，要么就是他很喜欢这顶帽子，要么就是他也是刚刚从外面回来。  
罗走过来，对斯摩格说的第一句话就是：“好久没见了吧，我都以为你早已经牺牲了。”  
斯摩格绕过这个话题，在沙发上坐下问他：“你最近过得怎么样？”  
罗啊了一声就当作回答了这个问题，他从沙发的一端走到另一端调整了一下窗帘。斯摩格从胸前的口袋掏出一叠折起来的纸张，他摊开它们，递给了罗。  
“这是最全的敌方战亡名单，后面那张是敌方被俘名单，你很在意吧？”  
“……”罗站在那儿把帽子压得很低，他凝视着地板，上面有一块很不起眼的污渍，他看了一眼斯摩格，接着便像放弃了什么那样承认他很在意，斯摩格不知道他有没有记错，罗接过名单的时候手是颤抖的，他的眼睛快速地扫过那些名字，接着他又看了一遍，他先看了阵亡名单，这时他已经有些虚弱地靠着墙壁了，接着他看了后面的被俘名单，从上到下仔仔细细地看了两遍左右，他的身体靠着墙壁往下滑，他坐在地板上的时候，双眼有些失神。  
“他在这儿……”罗扶着额头叹息道，“这个恶魔。”  
斯摩格问：“是谁？”  
罗用沙哑的声音说出了单子上的一个名字，并叹息：“告诉我，他是怎么被抓住的？”  
“他中弹了，他将会被押往中央接受审判，你很在意他。”  
“没办法不去在意……不过都过去了，”罗朝斯摩格笑了，虽然那个笑容显得有些无力，但在斯摩格看来，这不只是一个笑容，它意味着很多……  
罗说属于他的战争已经结束了，但属于斯摩格的还没有结束，斯摩格从战争中释放了他，接下来他会投入到他热爱的事物中，他会永远感激斯摩格。  
“这不是属于你一个人的战争，所以你没必要对我怀有这样强烈的感情。就算没有你，我也必须获胜，反而应该是我感谢你的情报，如果没有它们，这场战争会持续得更久，牺牲者的数量会更多。”  
罗说：“好吧，那就当我们就互不相欠了。你想留下来吃晚饭吗？”  
“军部晚上有庆祝胜利的舞会，所以我没办法过来，但我可以邀请你出席。”  
“噢，我对那个没什么兴趣，还是算了。”罗想了想，又说，“我不习惯很多人的场面，让我感觉很不舒服。”  
斯摩格点头表示理解，他又待了一会儿后才离开，罗下楼送他到了路口，他们并肩走路的时候，斯摩格突然发现罗比他矮上了半个头，他走路发出的声音像鞋子故意蹭着地面，只有一种很变扭的走法才能发出这样的声音，罗从来没有这样走过。罗和他挥手道别的时候，另一边手插在口袋里，他站在一棵光秃秃的白桦树下，阳光把树干的阴影打在他的身上，他的笑容变得十分单纯和温暖。  
回到基地之后的斯摩格始终不畅快，夜晚降临，空气中开始漂浮着欢快的因子，荣升为准将的他说了达斯琪给他准备的开场白，聚光灯的光束打在他的肩膀上，他竟然感到沉重，在偌大的礼堂内他感到寂寞和寒冷，一开始他就和媞娜一起跳了一支舞，媞娜因为他心不在焉的糟糕表现而把他从舞会上赶了出去，如果他不知道为了什么而舞的话他就连听音乐的资格都没有。  
斯摩格在基地外散步，他想自己明天就要去中央了，他必须得在完成某件事情之后才能安心地去中央。他沿着这栋灰色的建筑走了一圈后回来发现媞娜正穿着艳丽的红色的礼服坐在台阶上抽烟，媞娜精致的五官在烟雾中变得更加立体，她发现斯摩格，好像她就是在这儿等他的，她招呼斯摩格过来，斯摩格便坐在她旁边，抽了她的一根烟。他们可以算是一起长大的，媞娜是养着一只金丝雀的富家小姐，斯摩格小时候经常拿着棍子在她窗户正对的那条街走来走去，后来两个人进了军校后一直在竞争，媞娜经常帮闯祸的斯摩格收拾’灾难现场’。  
媞娜问他知不知道刚刚那一首舞曲的名字，斯摩格无语地看了她一眼，媞娜叹了一口气说那叫《阿莱城姑娘》，原本是歌德的三幕剧，讲述的是一个叫做弗雷德里克的青年和青梅竹马微微特结婚的时候，发现自己仍然爱慕着一名声誉不好的阿莱城姑娘，在婚礼的最后坠楼身亡的故事。  
斯摩格说这可真悲伤啊，媞娜说是啊。  
“明天我们就要去中央了，接下来要面对的战争可不会比之前我们所经历的都轻松啊。”媞娜深深地抽了一口烟。  
“难道你还没准备好吗？”  
“没准备好的是你吧。”  
斯摩格站了起来，习惯性地拍了拍身上的军服，他回头看向媞娜：“也许真的是我，我先走了，得去见一个人。”  
媞娜点了点头，站起身来往室内走，她的礼服衬出她身体的曲线，真是一件好衣服。斯摩格想，还没有从这个念头上切换回来，就发现自己已经在镇上老，他有一种强烈的欲望，或者说是预感，他必须得见罗一面，这种欲望太过强烈以至于他都不知道他是怎么到的罗的门口，他听到屋内传来一阵脚步声，也许是罗走出来给自己倒水了。他叩门，并叫了一声：“特拉法尔加。”  
罗开门，他进去，他们坐在一张沙发上。看着屋内暖色的吊灯，斯摩格突然把内心酝酿了很久的话说了出来，他说要不要来跳跳舞，罗显然有些惊讶。来吧，斯摩格在内心说道。他打开了收音机，调到了舞曲频道，罗还在犹豫，斯摩格上去拉住他并搂住了他的腰。  
“这样很痒……你为什么突然过来找我跳舞？”罗看向斯摩格，距离太近了，他们两个都很尴尬，动作很僵硬，节拍也跟不上。  
斯摩格低声说，听起来很严肃：“这是我们军部的传统，当你胜了战，你就要和你最感谢的那个人一起跳一支舞。我想了很久，还是打算过来找你，毕竟你也算得上是我的救命恩人。”  
“你的好意我领会了，可跳舞不是很合适……”  
斯摩格捂住他的嘴，在灯光下看他的脸有些泛红，他脱离束缚和痛苦的双眼显出了柔软的情感，斯摩格感到自己体内的情绪混合起来冲撞着他的心扉，他有一种强烈的欲望想要表达一种从未有过的情感，罗的手紧紧地握着他的，最后他们相拥在一起，罗把头埋在斯摩格的肩膀里，嗅着他身上的气味。斯摩格感受到一股温热的细流，从他濡湿的脖颈顺着血管一路流淌到他的心脏，再由心脏运输到四肢，好像一股细密而微弱的电流在他的体内奔驰。  
但当罗向他迈近一步的时候，斯摩格的脑海中闪现出战争的炮鸣，好像有什么推了他一下，他不自觉地往后了一步。  
罗看向他，对他说：“你的身上有和坷垃先生很相似的味道，你的身份也总是让我想起他啊。”  
在那之后，罗告诉他，他将要去某所大学就读开始他研究医学的道路，斯摩格也告诉罗他明天将要去中央赴任，罗大胆地抚摸了斯摩格脸上的伤痕，最后两个人互祝平安快乐。  
这夜的罗将永远留在斯摩格的记忆中，他过于浓烈的感情把他离开时天上落下的雪花都带入记忆中来，那些雪花在他的皮肤上消融时带走的温度让它们变成了一道水渍。小提琴拉奏出的旋律在他的耳畔回响，这个夜晚变得更加静谧与漫长，好像通过了一条很长的黑暗隧道，当斯摩格最终和罗告别的时候，他几乎都记不起来过去的这几个小时之内发生了什么，他没有来得及把这段记忆梳理清楚，离别的钟声就敲响了。  
当他离开这个冬季总是降雪的城镇的时候，白雪中站着一道黑色的身影，也许那是罗吧。他探出身子和他挥了手，但那个影子始终没有动作，只是远远地漠然地注视着他的离开。  
斯摩格突然明白之前那强烈的预感是什么，他在内心告诉自己，他将再也没办法见到罗了。  
主播在一旁说了将节目引向结束的模板一般的句子，斯摩格在一旁出神地望着话筒，一直到主播叫他的名字，轻轻地碰了一下他的手臂才引回他的注意力。  
“将军，有听众打热线电话来问了一个问题，他问您为什么不去那个镇上寻找这位青年呢？”  
“战争结束后的两年我去找过他，但他已经离开了。我尽可能的搜索了各个大学的名单，虽然发现了他的名字，但他已经毕业了，谁也没有留下他的联系方式，也没有人知道他的住址。”斯摩格叹了一口气，看着自己交握的双手，“广播是我能想到的最后一个办法。”  
“您一定会找到他的，我们都相信那位青年也在某个地方等待与你会面的，很多听众关心，你这么焦急地寻找他，只是出于战友一般的感情或是对救命恩人那样的感激吗？”  
“我不认为他会乐意让我找到……我这么想要与他见面的原因是，我从近几年开始，脑中就不断重复着一段舞曲的旋律，这段旋律带出了我和他之间所有的回忆，不论多么琐碎的事情都从我的脑海中浮现了出来，被我一次又一次重温，我想我记得他说过的每一句话，我每天晚上都会梦到他，我记得他说过的话，他的影子陪伴在我身边，就好像他真的出现在我身旁一样，”斯摩格听到自己因为衰老而变得沙哑的声音，沉浸在美好与残酷交织的回忆中，脸上露出一副纯真的疑虑，“我没有爱人，也不确定爱人的感受，但我想我是爱他的。”  
当他从演播室出来的时候，天空中的阴云已经开始堆积了，他走在路上，感受到前所未有的轻快，他坐在电话前，感受到前所未有的期待。  
战争已经结束了，成年人在工作，青少年在学习，儿童在泥堆里打滚，幼儿在摇篮里哇哇大哭，朝他们的母亲伸出他们的小手。他想象那名青年褪去仇恨，变得成熟或者漠然，他不再对每一句话充满疑虑，过上了舒心日子并让它们在自己的脸庞上留下岁月痕迹的模样。  
突然打雷了，这让他从窗外的狂风暴雨的场景中回过神来，他刷过牙，刮过胡子，洗过脸，还为了看上去精神点穿着一件熨过的西装，上面有一条灰色的领带，领带上还有古龙水的淡淡气味。他坐在了电话旁边的那张灰褐色皮质坐垫的扶手椅上，这让他的心脏开始剧烈跳动。但他实在太疲惫了，最终斜靠在椅子上沉沉睡去，他梦到自己站在特拉法尔加·罗的门前，房内传来熟悉的舞曲。


End file.
